Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy
by TurururuChan
Summary: Summary: Weddings are always lame when you're single. Hibari meets the groom's cousin and the romance is born. What happens next? 1896


**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR, nor do I make any money with this.

**Summary: **Weddings are always lame when you're single. Hibari meets the groom's cousin and the romance is born. What happens next?

**Pairing: **1896  
**  
Rating: **M (xD)

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Warning: **!"#$%&/()= xDDD and character death.

**AN:** Um, 8th round, 8D_ thPeekaBoo'_s contest. I thought I won't write for this round but the when I went off today to "study" I just opened the document and started writing. So I'm still in the game~

**AN2:** _(added later)_ I misspelled the Italian phrase! It's not Italian at all! It's a mixture of Italian and Spanish and French! But I'm not changing it because it holds a special meaning.

* * *

My best friend's wedding is the place where I met his new wide and my future bride as well, plus her family. I guess my life changed there, it became whole. Out story starts in the exact moment I've looked at her and really seen her and ends...—I dislike thinking that it has to end. I want to believe it won't end. It can't end as long as someone remembers the whole story.

First I have to tell you who I am. I'm Hibari, Kyoya Hibari, and no, it's not the 007 joke. I just happen to like when people call me by my last name only. It suits me better I think.

"Kyoya!" I look around to see my old friend and teacher—an annoying blonde who just wouldn't leave me alone no matter how hard I try to escape him.

"What is it?" I ask impatiently. I'm currently tying my tie. It's that European style tie not the bow like tie Americans use. After all, we are in Italy.

"Bon journo mi amigo." He says and I look at him with one of my delicate eyebrows raised, asking for elaboration since I do not speak the Italian language. "Good morning my friend." He says and plops down on my bed, on my white shirt and jacket. "What's up with the stuck-up demeanour?"

"Get your ass from there..." I say dangerously. He looks at me, confused, then around himself, and then he finally sees what's he sitting on.

"Sheesh..." He gets up and pulls my now wrinkled clothes from underneath him, "You need to get laid." He says matter-of-factly.

"Excuse me?" I ask, dumbfound.

"You heard me Kyoya..." He does that finder motion that says 'tsk tsk tsk'. I just remain looking at him, daring him to repeat it. "And you should really learn the language... there is a lot of pretty girls here that would love to have you in their bed you know..." He continues with his untroubled speech, thinking I'm still listening to him. I'm not, I just happen to be in the same room as he is and cannot ignore him fully so it's bound for me to hear _some_ of the useless things that come out of his mouth.

I roll my eyes in quite out-of-characterish way. I'm just annoyed at his behaviour more than usual because no matter how stupid it sounds, I really do need to get laid. I've been frustrated and searching for some form of relief since I got here two days ago. I found no one until now.

"Cavallone." I say to get his attention.

"Yes?" He asks, looking cutely confused. When he looks at me with those big crystal eyes he looks like a lost puppy and I have the urge to give him to the vet.

"Would you please leave me to get ready for Mukuro's wedding?" I ask rather impatiently. I've been ready to hit him for the past couple of minutes he was here.

"Ah... si," He says and nods his head, "We don't want you to be cranky when the bride's maids come out in those cute little pink dresses." He says in a sing-song voice. He knows I like those little pink dresses, that's why he keeps reminding me that there in fact would be girl wearing them. I'll never forget the day he found out about my secret fetish—if you can call that a fetish really.

Although I'm allergic to sakura trees and their smell and pollen, I still like the colour. We were on Mukuro's bachelor's party and Dino has been making some joke about how cute the bride's maids will be. Someone mentioned sakuras and I blurted out that I liked the colour of them. I was drunk! ...and lucky that no one but my blonde friend didn't hear. He started laughing like crazy and of course, everyone around me stopped doing what they were doing and looked at me. My look convinced them not to ask about it.

"Fuck off." I say to him.

"I'll see you later..." He gets up and goes to the door, "I just remembered I have to go and pick up the groom's cousin." I say nothing and continue to mess with my tie. "Ciao." He says and disappears. I'm very thankful for that.

**XXX**

The reception was nice, the church was nice and the bride's maids were nice too. I keep looking at them, twirling and spinning and those too-short dresses going up and revealing too much skin. I can say I'm happy.

"Kyoya." The groom aka my best friend comes and sits next to me at the bar. "What do you think?" He asks.

"About what?" I ask. He laughs and picks up the glass with champagne.

"Everything, my new wife... the wedding. It's nice, si?" He asks. I look at him and nod my head.

"Of course." I say, if only to convince him that it's true.

"Have you met my cousin?" He asks.

"No." I reply.

"I should introduce you two." He says.

"Really now?" I ask, slightly interested in hearing more about this cousin of his. Can it be that it's the same cousin Dino was picking up?

"Yumiko likes her and she made her her main maid... or something like that." He laughs. I can see the alcohol he drank has started making him drunk.

"I see..." I reply. He smiles at me and gets up.

"The wife's calling." He points at the dark-haired girl in a white dress that's waving her hand. She's standing in a crowd, surrounded by her maids. I cannot help but to look at them. And I have just stopped, that's what I call curse. "She's coming here apparently."

I nod my head, because really, Yumiko has started making her way to where we are, and she was pulling some girl by her hand as well.

"Hello Hibari." She says, and I raise my drink in salute. Then I look at the girl. She appears to be younger than us, she could be some 17, 18 years old, I'm not sure. She has similar hair colour as Mukuro, and she has the same eye-colour as he. I think it's interesting... so that must be the cousin.

"Nice to meet you." I say and take her hand. She blushes and looks away. I smirk and kiss her hand.

"Hibari, Chrome. Chrome, Hibari." Mukuro says and points at me and her. "Now you've met."

"Indeed we have. Pleasure to meet you." I say.

"I have to go," Yumiko says, "The guests are troublesome, and you should too," she tells Mukuro. He nods his head and I wonder how she managed to make him so obedient. The wonder's of marriage.

Chrome is still standing more next to Yumiko and Mukuro is still close to me. Before he leaves with his wife and puts an arm around my shoulders, turns me toward the bar and tells me, "I see you like her... if you hurt her it won't matter you're my best friend." His voice becomes dark, low and dangerous. I know better than disobey him.

"Of course." I reply.

"I'm glad." He smiles and turns us around again. "Now... my lovely wife, who should we visit..." He trails off and takes his wife's hand before they walk away. That leaves only me and Chrome. Alone. What should we talk about, I wonder.

"So, you're from here..." I say. Chrome comes to stand next to me.

"Si," She says, and I cannot help but to think how cute she is. She smiles then and I think I would do everything I could to see that smile any time I want. I cannot help but to look her whole, her eyes, her skin, her bare shoulders and how the dress barely covers her chest. "Are you okay?" She asks in somewhat broken English. She had that thick Italian accent.

"What?" I say and she laughs softly. I have to look away in embarrassment at being caught staring at her. "I'm sorry," I apologise. It sounds strange because I'm not the man that would apologise often. I don't even remember the last time I apologised. It doesn't matter because from then I began linking all these sides of me I've never been aware I have to her.

"It's okay..." Chrome says. We continue to converse about random things, whatever first comes to our minds. There is no forbidden subject with her, I realise. She's able to get me talk about anything she wants.

"I'm glad you came here, otherwise, we couldn't meet." She says.

"Yes," I nod my head. I'm happy she shares my opinion. I tell her that and she says that of course she does, that I seem like an interesting man. People told me that before, but I've never believed them. I thought they all wanted me for my money. I find it fascinating that she managed to get to know me in this one night when people I've known my whole life don't.

Some time later, we've both had a lot to drink. I began feeling how I definitely shouldn't. I'm horny and the girl next to me wearing little pink dress that has me hot and bothered really isn't helping. The decision has to be made. I know she likes me, but how much. I'm ready to have something with her, but it would really be bad if she didn't want the same.

I shift closer to her, "Would you like to dance?" I say. She laughs, "Of course..." she says playfully. I take her hand and lead her to the podium where other couples are dancing. A good song is playing, something that would keep us close enough to feel close but also apart so the other wouldn't be doing something they don't want to.

The song changes to something slower and we're forced to dance close. She doesn't mind, so I don't either. I put my hands on her hips and she puts her hands on my chest. We swing to the melody of what's playing. The song ends and when I expect another fast song to come, the DJ surprises me and plays another slow one.

This night has to be full of surprises. The next surprise, a good surprise you might say, happens when Chrome puts her head on my shoulder. I smile, and rest my head against hers. I think she's smiling too. I shift my hands so that one would be on her back and the other a little lower. She doesn't seem to mind.

The dancing brought us closer too. We are dancing on the dance floor until she looks at me and says something totally unexpected.

"I need to pee."

I laugh out loud, and she laughs too. It's a good thing too because someone else would react differently. I'm glad she doesn't take offence at my laugh. We stop and go back to the bar. I ask the bartender where the rest rooms are and he gives me the information. We thank him and go there.

The line is really long and Chrome doesn't want to wait. I offer to take her to my hotel room. It's a stupid thing to do, but I only become aware of it when she looks at me and blushes. I want to elaborate my Freudian slip but she puts her finder to my lips and stops me. I smile and take her hand, leading her to my car. We do not bother to say goodbye to anyone since it was quite some time ago that the newly-weds retreated to their room.

**XXX**

We're standing in the elevator, going to my room that's conveniently situated on the top floor. I don't really know how convenient that is but Chrome seems to like it and who I am to disagree?

I open the door to my room and point at the bathroom. She nods her head and goes in. I go to sit on my bed. I sigh. At that moment, I don't know what to think. I'm happy to have met such a lovely girl. I'm sad because I'm afraid she would be gone tomorrow. I'm also confused at what I'm feeling because I cannot be feeling that, no way.

I'm crushing on her. She has me in her grip, I'm really crazy about her.

I hear the water flush and after some time she comes out of the bathroom. I do not look up but I know since I hear her footsteps. She comes to stand in front of me and only then I look up. She puts her hands on my forehead and pushes my hair back, kind of hurting my eyes. She has this cute pout on her lips. She's thinking about something.

I really don't know what's all that about but I do not say anything as she lets me go. Then, she pushes me to lie on the bed and straddles me.

I don't know what's going on and frankly I don't care.

All the blood in my body rushes to one place that's currently under her. I can feel she's warm, and maybe even wet. I shouldn't get my hopes up if this isn't what it looks like but I think it's too late as she smiles and pushes down on my groin. If I wasn't hard before, I am now.

Chrome seems to like that fact. I look away, unable to keep on looking at her. She's too beautiful. She continues to move on my hard crotch and I have to put my hand on her hips. I want to feel her and I _do_ feel her. Her back muscles move with each thrust she makes. She closes her eyes and puts her hands on my chest for support.

We move like that for a while until she gets of me. She shifts until she's sitting on my knees. I ask what's wrong and she says she wants more. I quickly undo my belt and unbutton my pants. She pulls off her underwear and a bright red thong hit him in the face. I do now wish to think about it, so I just take it and put on the bed next to me.

"Condoms are in my suitcase." I say suddenly, Chrome looks around herself and I add, "Behind you." She gets off the bed and tiptoes to the suitcase. She returns with a box of condoms and straddles me again. This time I can feel her through the thin fabric of my boxers. I get up to rest on my elbows and she helps me remove my shirt. It ends up somewhere on the floor.

Her hands trail down my chest and her nails make small scratches on my stomach. It turns me on. I don't know how she knew it but I'm glad she did. She bends to kiss me. I realise we haven't kissed yet. I pull her closer and we continue to kiss.

Chrome's a good kisser and I wonder how did she practise that. I decide I really don't want to go there at this time. She sits back and raises her ass from my crotch. I use that time to pull down my pants and boxers. She takes the condom and brings it to her mouth. What she does is not a smart thing to do since the condom could break, but she just looks too hot to destroy that image.

My erection stands tall and proud. She rolls the rubber on me and I moan as she gives me few experimental strokes. I needed that to relieve some pressure. I'm glad she did it.

"Here I come..." She says and pushes my dick inside her wet pussy.

We both groan. I have my hand on her hips again. They wander under her dress and end up on her round ass. I like the feel of her ass cheeks in my palms. I rub them and she starts moving. My eyes are on her face, then on her shoulders, then they go to that pink fabric that moves together with her. I moan and look away.

She is glad I react that way. Her hands go from my chest to her and she pulls the opening of her dress over her boobs. She's playing with her nipples and biting her lip. We move, I thrust upwards, she bounces and takes me in.

I love the image of her impaling herself on my cock.

I flip us over and continue thrusting into her. She wraps her legs around my waist and arms around my neck. My hands are on her each side. I kiss her. Our thrusts become irregular and just plain animalistic. She's began clenching around me, I can feel she's close. I am too. I'm not thinking straight anymore and the only thing that matters is that we come. I can feel her hand going down to her pussy and I think she's touching herself. Then she arches her back significantly, nothing like the little arches before, and a series of small but sharp contractions. If that doesn't tell me she came her voice calling my name and her nails starching my back does. I come as well and grunt out her name before I still and let my orgasm take to the far away land.

A minute passes and I pull out and go to the bathroom to dispose the condom. When I return Chrome's in the process of taking off her dress. I say nothing as I take off the rest of my clothes as well. I crawl into my bed and she does the same. I'm not the one for cuddling after sex but her body is just too warm and soft to reject.

The silence between us starts bothering me slightly but only because I don't know what to say. I guess she agrees.

"Cousin is going to kill us..." She says finally. I chuckle.

**XXX**

The morning comes and with it my headache as well. I know I shouldn't have drunk so much last night. I groan and a body next to me shifts. I remember other events too and smile to myself. Chrome appears to be wake too, but unlike me, she has no hangover.

"Good morning." She chirps happily. The voices are making my headache worse but I have no heart to be mad at her.

"Morning..." I murmur and turn to the other side. She throws herself on me and I try to throw her off.

"Not a morning person?" She asks.

"Not even slightly..." I reply, "And I have a hangover..." I admit before I put another pillow over my head. I hear her laugh and then the bed dips, indicating that she had left. I wonder what's she's doing. The pillow on my head is removed forcefully and I open my eyes to glare at her before I see she has a glass of water and some medication. "Thank you..." I say and take that.

"No problem..." Chrome says and smiles kindly. The sunlight makes her look really light and I that's the moment I knew I have to have her. I put the glass on the nightstand and pull her on top of me. She lets out some undefined sound and I start kissing her.

**XXX**

Our relationship from there goes nicely. We're dating for several months before I decide to propose to her and she accepts. We decide to move to Japan as there are all my friends and also her cousin and his wife. The wedding isn't big, just few friends and family. At that point of my life I think I have everything a person ever needs in their life. My life couldn't be more perfect but that was proven wrong when Chrome informed me that she's carrying my child and that I'm going to be a father.

It's unexpected but not unwelcome.

I'm so happy and I decide to take Chrome to dinner. It's already dark when we're driving back home. I don't like to drive when it's like that because the vision on the route we're taking isn't all that great but it's the fastest way home. I would prefer taking another road but Chrome insisted we take this one.

Everything is going great until I suddenly see two lights in front of me and hear a loud horn sound. I quickly realise what is happening and turn the car to the left to avoid the impact. That action causes me to lose control over my vehicle. The car is spinning until it hits a tree.

I think I lost consciousness but only for a couple of seconds. Luckily for us the trunk driver stopped the trunk and came to help us. I beg in my head that he has called for help. I look to the passenger's seat and realise Chrome's passed out. I see blood on her face and I remember that she cannot die—they cannot die. I don't know what's my condition because the only thing that's on my mind is that they mustn't die.

I feel pain in my chest and the next thing that I know is the darkness.

And that take us to where I currently am. At the cemetery. The one place that holds me from perusing my happiness. I cannot leave. Ever. Even though I want to leave, I cannot. I'm bound to stay here for the rest of the eternity.

There is a sing on the grave. It says;

**Hibari Kyoya**

**R.I.P**

**05-05-1986**

**22-02-2010**

"_**Our beloved husband and friend."**_


End file.
